Pain
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: One of Carter's worst memories/experiences in life. Connects with my other story of Changes. Warning; Character death, pain, torture. Prequel to Changes


**Author's Note: This connects with the story Changes, and is the story about the attack, where Carter's parents are killed. HPFANFREAK08 would like to point out that she doesn't own Harry Potter or anything associated, however she owns the plotline, and the Nickel family.**

* * *

Carter Elisabeth Nickel was at home on a normal day, simply watching television when her parents arrived home. Nothing seemed wrong at this point. Her parents prepared dinner and they asked each other about their days. Dinner was served and the small family ate in silence. Then the trouble began…

The wooden front door broke down and Carter screamed in fear, while her parents assured her that there was no danger. Carter didn't hear them because wood went everywhere CRASH! Into the table and then SMACK, the table collapsed. Carter wanted to run, her heart was pounding, but her body was paralysed with fear. Next three figures entered they were all men, and all holding wands; one had long blonde flowing hair and a grumpy expression. The man standing next to him had short, matted, black hair and many scars up his face. The man first on the right had short brown hair, a hooked nose and looked intimidating.

Looks of fear were exchanged between the family, when the brunette attacked Carter, the other two men followed suit with Mr, and Mrs Nickel. Screams were heard and every scream caused Carter more pain; mental, emotional and physical. Carter was being slashed open by knives, and she was also being repetitively had the Cruciatus curse cast on her body, her screams were being drowned out by the pain.

Carter had passed out from the pain, but was awoken around midnight by another swipe of the knife. She screamed, and looked around at her surroundings, her arms, legs and her head were spurting out blood. She had been bitten, whacked, slashed, and her head had been thumped against the floor. As things came into focus, Carter could see her parents in a worse state than she was in. She had heard their screaming, but never looked until now. The men noticed that she was awake and forced her to stand up. She almost lost her balance but they caught her and tied her to a chair against the wall. The man held her face and forced her to watch what the other two men were doing to her parents.

This sight was unbearable to watch, but Carter could not shut her eyes, after minutes of this torture, the men did one of the worst things you could do to a child: they cracked her father's skull and he died within minutes after also casting the Cruciatus curse on him whilst he was in immense pain. She wanted to save him, but there was nothing that she could do, because of her situation. Then the intruders decided to cause her even more pain if it was possible, and forced her to watch her mother, be tortured by; punching, the Cruciatus curse, biting, kicking, and using the baseball bat on her legs, arms and finally crushed her skull, and she died almost instantly.

Carter had mixed emotions, she felt sad and angered because of her parents' deaths, scared by the intruders, and pain because of her injuries. The intruders decided to continue the pain causing trauma to the young girl. She passed out again in the morning, and blood continued to spill out, she could no longer feel it, and was slowly fading away from life and closer to death, until the pain returned to her again. When Carter woke again, the men were gone and she was left alone, bleeding.

Immediately she felt some of the pain that was inflicted upon her in the attack. Then Carter started to inspect her injuries and she noticed that she had two broken legs, lost lots of blood, many scars, cuts and bruises and a cracked skull but that was nothing compared to the emotional and mental pain she was in. She got as far away from the crime scene and the attack as possible, and tried to forget the worst moments in her life, but the pain and the memories stayed with her forever. As a permanent reminder of her worst memories/ experiences, she had many scars including; knife cuts on all her limbs, and neck, and the words _Filthy Half-Blood _etched into her skin forever more.

* * *

**Author's Note: So you like, you love? Please leave me your thoughts on this story, which was also an English assignment. Please read the connecting story Changes and in case you were wondering the intruders are Death Eaters; Dolohov, Rodolphuis and Rabastian Lestrange.**


End file.
